A One Shot with Taemin
by Lemoluv
Summary: OT5, Taemin focus, hot birthday smut. Mostly 2min  -Minho x Taemin-  and KeyMin  -Key x Taemin- , ninja!Jongyu  -Onew x Jonghyun-  Based off the members of kpop group, SHINee oneshot
1. Chapter 1

-THIS IS ABOUT SHINEE, KPOP GROUP-

**Title: **A One Shot With Taemin  
**Genre:** one-shot, fluff, lemon  
**Pairing[s]:** 2min, Taekey, Onekey, OT5 [slight]  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count: **4,681  
**Warning: **Bondage, Rape[?], Un-beta'd, I switch between Kibum and Key often. Oh and I never write my people using protection. Ever. I respect it and all but i just find it a slight hassle to write.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own characters, only story  
**Summary**: It is Taemin's birthday and Kibum believes that they have waited far _far_ too long for him to stop being innocent.

**A/N:** The idols look like they do in their Lucifer Promotion :3 Don't like, don't read. That's my rule for ever fan fic, but since this is the first, I must post this. COMMENT! :D... Please? Also I am so sorry for not ever adding new stories but the fact is i have mostly moved on to Livejournal so if anyone would like to see my public fic posts, here is me - .com

* * *

Taemin was probably introduced to sexual images and thoughts a few days before his birthday. It was some time in the middle of the night and the youngest member of SHINee had woken up because his throat was parched from having his mouth open while he was sleeping. Wiping his nose with a finger and giving a sniffle, he lugged himself up out of his bed to head toward the kitchen for a glass of milk. He made sure not to make any loud noises for Minho was his room mate and he didn't want to wake him but then again, it wasn't always easy to wake Minho hyung.

Closing the door softly, Taemin was surprised to hear a small noises coming from their leader's single bedroom. Worry ran through his pretty features as he tip toed across the hall, light brown pony tail flopping the tiniest bit. As he neared the door, the small hand was placed on it to push it a little more open than what it was already. He thought that Onew hyung might be having a really bad dream and thought that he shouldn't have to suffer through it so it was Taemin's duty to wake him up.

However, he wasn't even able to open the door all the way because he heard a high pitched moan, definitely not Onew's. His feet froze to the wood flooring as he saw dark shapes move in a continuous rhythm against what he figured was the leader's bed.

"Ahhnnggh! H-hyung… harder!"

Taemin's face went white as he recognized that that voice belonged to Kibum hyung and that was also the same person that moaned a few seconds before. A low growl filled the room as the movements they were creating went faster,

The younger felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to turn around and rush into his room and cuddle underneath the blankets for weeks until the dark images left and the audio stopped playing on repeat in his head. But his feet wouldn't move and his eyes stayed glued on the figures.

He didn't understand it when his breath hitched after every moan that Kibum hyung made and his stomach gave a stab of ice when Onew would grunt low in his throat. Taemin had no idea how long they were going to last but the silent thought was answered when he saw Kibum (his eyes had adjusted), arched his back and cried out Onew hyung's name loudly. Taemin bit his lower lip to keep from moaning himself and thought that their leader would finish as well but he just went faster, a speed Taemin didn't think that Onew was capable of achieving. Only when that moan left his lips and their bodied still did the younger hurry back to his room and hid underneath the covers of his bed.

A tightness in his jeans, as well a painful throb reminded him that he didn't escape that danger zone unscathed. However the younger had never seen anything like that before. He didn't even know what to do with the instrument in his pants that screamed for attention. The urge to touch it was growing at unprepared heights but Taemin refused to and instead buried his head in his pillow as tears started to flow. The pain continued to increase with each heartbeat in his chest and the moans from umma filled his ears. It was so dirty…

-/-/-/-/-

The magnae's birthday was finally hours away and the continuous blushing around Key and Onew hyung had been abandoned along with the strange feelings he had that night. Said youngster opened the door for his hyungs as they carried a few bags of party supplies to decorate their dorm. Taemin had insisted that they just get few ballons and streamers but the group liked to do things a little excessively so they bought a small helium machine, ballons, streamers, two banners saying happy birthday, a box of cake and ice cream (Kibum was craving it today) and a few other bags of presents that he wasn't allowed to look into until the clock struck 12 am.

Despite the air feeling a bit heavy with suspicion, Taemin ignored the feel and went with Minho to decorate the hall while Jonghyun helped Onew in the living room. Key was busy cooking some late dinner for everyone. Light music came from the living room and Taemin laughed happily, figuring that one of the hyung's had done it.

Hands suddenly wrapped around his legs and lifted the smaller toward the ceiling. He looked down with large eyes but only smiled when he noticed that Minho was just telling him to put some streamers on the ceiling so they could walk under it. Giggling with a bright smile, he nodded and did as he was told.

-/-/-/-/-

10 minutes left and Taemin officially turned 17. He could feel excite boil in his stomach as he put the dishes in the sink from the late dinner. Everyone was back at the dinning table, voices low so Taemin couldn't hear and he just figured that it was something having to do with his presents and such.

A call came from the room while the youngster was still in the kitchen.

"Yah, Tae-ah, grab the ice cream!"

That was Jonghyun's voice.

A soft ow came from the room, causing Taemin to stop his walk to the freezer.

"That's for later babo!"

Taemin laughed as he recognized Kibum call Jonghyun an idiot and figured that he had caused the ow from earlier. Knowing that it was far wiser to listen to Kibum than any other member, he walked back into the dining room and took his seat next to Minho.

"So what do we do until time hits 12?"

They all seemed to be caught in thought while Jonghyun didn't bother with any ideas as he stood a bottle aimlessly. Minho took it from him and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Why not spin the bottle?"

Onew looked at him questioningly while Kibum looked annoyed.

"That's a kid's game Mino."

"Well Taemin is a kid, so why not? Do you want to play Taeminnie?"

He looked down with a blush and shrugged his shoulders. The game that he had often heard being played at parties seems to much more dangerous right now than he actually thought.

"S-sure. B-b-but it doesn't mean anything! The kiss… I mean."

Onew laughed while Jonghyun smiled, Kibum still on the unsure side about letting his young "son" play such a game. Onew nudged Kibum, clearly noting the slight disapproval.

"Of course Tae-ah, purely for fun."

Minho handed the younger the bottle, telling him he should spin first since his birthday was just minutes away. Taking in a breath, he bit his lip as he spun the bottle. When it stopped, however, it pointed between Kibum and Jonghyun so he was made to spin it again which barely pointed to Minho.

Taemin's cheeks were a soft pink when he turned toward Mino. The other smiled and pointed at his cheek and the other felt relieved that that was all it was going to be so he leaned in, lips slightly out stretched. But Minho turned at the last second and their lips connected.

The small blush grew on Taemin's face, threatening to grow brighter as he looked away while Onew and Jonghyun were laughing again. The clock in the living room struck 12 and gave off a dull bong sound and Minho smiled a little brighter.

"Happy Birthday Taeminnie."

The youngest looked up with a bright smile but it faded as soon as something covered his eyes. Kibum's voice came from behind his ear and the tone of it sent a chill down his spin.

"Time for your presents."

Since he was blindfolded, Taemin couldn't see where he was being led to until he was pushed roughly and he fell face first on a bed. Turning around the best he could, he tried to take off the blind fold but two people restrained his hands and tied them to both ends of the bed.

"W-what's happening?... Hyungs?"

Once again, Kibum's voice was right by his ear and it caused him to visibly jump.

"We saw you watching Taemin-ah, when Onew and I were alone in his room. You liked it didn't you?"

The youngest shook his head, frightened. The hot breath continued to stay right there but someone else was undoing his buttoned shirt. There was a pressure on his legs, like someone was sitting lightly on top of him. He was so afraid that he couldn't speak. A cold hand touched his stomach, causing it to cave in from the unfamiliar touch and a small round of laughter was heard around him.

"W-why…?"

The hot breath and husky voice of Kibum seemed to have gotten closer to where he nearly felt the lips touch his ear.

"Why are we doing this? Because, we're sick of waiting for you Taeminnie. You make everyone hard with your innocent acts and it was about time you paid up."

"B-but I d-didn't mean to! I mean… it wasn't my fault…"

Even as he spoke, Taemin didn't quite believe his own words or maybe it faltered because the mystery hands on his chest pinched a small nipple, causing a cry to break through his soft lips. The atmosphere changed in the room at that instant and it wasn't something Taemin liked, but it wasn't like he liked it before either.

Kibum's tongue, at least he thought it was, licked his ear slowly and bit his lobe tenderly, causing another quiet mewl to escape his lips. A hand was running up his leg slowly underneath his sweat pants he had on and it was leaving goose bumps quite effectively. The one on his chest had leaned forward to grab the nipple it had been playing with in his mouth and Taemin gasped, back arching into the touches all around his body. He couldn't stop himself even though he didn't want to react this way. Tears started to sting his covered eyes.

"P-p-please stop… I don't-"

"But I believe you do Tae-ah."

That was Jonghyun, smirk obvious in his tone of voice and from the sound of his voice, he figured that it was his hands now traveling up his thigh, bringing his pant legs up with him. He didn't understand what he was talking about until the person on top of him moved themselves backwards slightly, rubbing his member on slightly. Taemin bucked up and groaned, giving Kibum the perfect opportunity to shove his tongue into his waiting mouth and discover the virgin mouth.

At first, Taemin was unresponsive to the touch because he didn't know what to do, but he got the gist of what his umma was doing to him and kissed back, tongue only moving the slightest amount out of fear. A groan from Kibum's (again he was guessing) mouth caused the younger to push up into whomever was sitting his chest lightly and groan himself. There was a pull at the top of his sweatpants and a cold brush of wind touched his erection, causing him to break the kiss and gasp.

"He's already leaking. Kibum, you want to go now?"

Jonghyun's voice still had a smirk to it as all touching to his body nearly stopped.

"He's not going to last long, so give him to Minho first."

Kibum's voice seemed to have farther, suggesting that he had movin away from the bed.

"You know he won't go easy on him even though it's his first time."

Jonghyun's voice sounded skeptical as his touches stopped as well. The only thing left was an unfamiliar pressure on his chest still and he wondered who that was.

"Well, Onew hyung could go if he wants to stop video taping."

That was Kibum's voice and he seemed to be smiling. Taemin was getting really scared by this point, if he wasn't already at the level of fear before and started to push against the restraints on his wrists and moved his legs. If Onew was video taping then that meant that the one still on him was Minho.

"Ahh! I-it hurts…"

Taemin nearly didn't recognize the voice that came out of his own lips. It sounded like a whine and plea but for what he didn't actually want to admit just yet. A dark chuckle arose out of the room, Minho's, and a hand lightly brushed against his small erection.

"You really make it hard to say no, Taemin-ah. I want him first."

A chill ran down his spine as Taemin struggled from the urge to get friction on his throbbing member and the fear of what the older men had in store for him. A small under developed part of him knew what they were talking about but the stronger innocent part figured that he was just thinking wrong thoughts and that his hyungs wouldn't do something like that to him. He was wrong.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Minho had decided that he was going first which didn't get much complaint from the other members as they just stood by and watched comfortably. Taemin couldn't see their faces but he imagined them being filled with lust filled eyes and slightly scary expressions.

His pants had been pulled off a few minutes ago when Minho had asked for the lube. Taemin didn't understand what that was but there was a slight squirting sound like lotion being squeezed out of the bottle which only arose more confusion in the small SHINee member.

A finger was placed at his red ring and he closed his legs tighter, giving a whimper deep in his throat as he bit down on his lower lip. This was wrong, nothing is suppose to enter there.

"Taeminnie, it's not polite to hold in your pleasure."

That was Kibum's voice and it sounded like he was trying to give advice on how to make the right chicken for Onew instead of something in this type of situation. Minho moved himself so that his knees were spreading Taemin's legs wide for him, causing more of his face to flush but it wasn't like people noticed that head.

The slick finger pushed it's way inside of him and his back arched as he cried to pain. It wasn't so much hurtful as it was unexpected. Minho groaned and pushed the finger even deeper inside of him. Taemin felt tears fall from his face but the cloth around his eyes did an effective job at hiding them.

Slowly that finger went in a continuous motion of pushing and pulling at his tight sides and the youngest started to get quieter in his discomfort crys, which Minho took as a silent answer to add another finger which sent another refreshed wave of pain up his spine.

"S-stop! It.. It hurts a lot!"

Minho leaned forward, lips brushing past his parted ones that were gasping for breath to enter his lungs again.

"Then just relax yebo. You'll feel good soon."

Just as he had said that, a jolt of pleasure coursed through his body and he arched his back once more, arms pulling against the restraints. Minho chuckled again and grazed his fingers against that same spot to get a moan past Taemin's lips.

"Do you like it there Taeminnie?"

"Y-yes. More!"

Taemin heard laughter from around the room but he didn't care to pay attention to it anymore. He wanted that spot inside him to be continuous touched but the fingers didn't seem to want to go just those few inches to touch the sweet spot again so he pushed down on them , gasping when his wrists were held in place, fighting the distance his body wanted to move.

Minho then took out his fingers, leaving Taemin breathless as he rested on the bed. He thought that, hopefully, that was the end of his torment because Minho was shuffling himself around. Somewhere to his right, Jonghyun was laughing.

"Don't you think you should use three fingers?"

Minho's voice came from just below him, stabilizing the fact that he never actually had left the bed.

"Where's the fun in that? See that's why you aren't screwing him first."

The other's laughed but Taemin didn't get the joke. His face had paled and more tears stained the cloth around his eyes. He didn't want to do this so why were his hyungs picking on him? He looked up to them for support and advice! How could they do this to him?

"P-please leave… I don't-"

A finger was placed over his quivering lips as his legs were picked up and pushed roughly against his slender chest, calves digging into the underside of his thighs. Taemin heard a whine escape his lips in fear as the room went silent. He didn't understand why but it didn't take long to understand.

Suddenly, and totally without warning, something pushed itself inside him, causing Taemin to arch his back yet again and scream rather than just cry out. The pain was excruciating and he felt like he was being ripped in two. Tears finally escaped the bondage over his eyes and trailed down his cheeks, mouth unable to obtain air. He heard Minho right above him, panting.

"Fu-fuck Taemin. You're so damn tight… Nggghh."

Taemin couldn't comprehend the words that were being spoken because the only thing he could think about was the large _thing_ inside him. He refused to acknowledge what it really was that was inside him and luckily that wasn't too hard. He felt every inch of it, staying stark still inside him. However, what Taemin thought was the whole thing only ended up being half so when his stopped the first scream and cry's of pain lessoned, Minho pushed himself further inside.

This time the pain wasn't severe and Taemin felt it was easier to get lost in his thoughts. He tried to concentrate on weakening the clothes held tight to his wrists as Minho situated himself, continuous getting deeper until he stopped.

What scared the magnae the most, probably one of the only things that caused him to gasp in slight awe was that he felt the pulse, Minho's heart beat, through his… his thing he placed so snuggly inside himself.

The pain from before slowly ebbed down his back and Taemin's lungs weren't burning as bad. He heard Minho over him, panting heavily and what seemed to be groans that he was holding back. The sheets from under him started to move as more pressure on the bed was placed close to his head. Taemin turned his head as if he could see what it was but just made the assumption that it was Minho's hands holding up his body better as the other's chest held down his legs efficiently enough.

Taemin failed to notice that Minho hadn't moved since entering him, which allowed for his body to relax a lot faster after he realized this. His hands tied above his head rested from fighting as the youngest took in a deep stutter breath, as if he was cold. Minho's hot breath was pressing against his cheek because he had his head turned.

He wasn't sure what the other was waiting for so he focused completely on his breathing but ignoring the intense filling sensation inside of him was almost like ignoring a tree falling on your house. Minho wasn't going to wait forever and Taemin clenched his teeth tightly together when he felt that pulsating member only move out a few inches before pushing back in.

The wave of pain instantly regrew and Taemin threw his head back to cry out in pain once more. This seemed to stimulate the man on top of him to move out one more, further this time, to push harder back inside. The pace remained the same but a new sensation arose.

A certain spot inside Taemin was touched, only briefly, but it was enough to let out an even louder cry full of pleasure. A husky chuckle above him, Minho's, sent chills down his spine.

"Did you like that Minnie?"

Taemin couldn't respond because he pushed out and thrusted in the tight space of the magnae with another round of surprising force and speed that he wasn't use to. His back never rested back on the bed as he received the pleasure that Minho was giving him. The bed he was on made a slight creaking sound as the bed only slightly moved from the floor but the noise wasn't enough to distract him from the growing sensation in his abdomen.

He had never felt this before but at the last second, Taemin struggled for words.

"M-Min… Aahhhnnnh!"

White laced his vision even with his eyes held shut tightly and with blinding force, squeezed on Minho's cock that was doing this too him. His cry signaled his release which was soon joined by Minho biting on Taemin's shoulder as he strained against the taut hole, discharging his seed inside the other.

Taemin couldn't concentrate on anything else besides himself so he didn't remember well when Minho pulled himself out of him and someone wipe his pale chest clean. He shivered from the feeling of semen leaving him and his head never seemed to stop spinning. He hoped that it was just from lack of oxygen.

"How was that Taemin-ah? You seemed to enjoy it quiet a lot."

That was Onew's voice across the room. He could hear the smile on his lips and just wished that the blind fold could be taken off. Maybe that would make him less scared but even just thinking of his hyungs moaning on top of him, fully naked made a stuttering gasp leave his lips.

A shift in the bed and Taemin knew that someone else was going to get on top of him.

"P-please, I-I don't think… I can take…"

He still felt dizzy from talking and he could feel some bile rise up in his throat but that didn't stop the unknown person kiss his cheek softly.

"Don't worry, Taeminnie, it's my turn now."

That was his "umma's" voice, making the magnae shudder. If you couldn't trust your group mother, who was left in the world to trust? The kisses never stopped from his cheek to his jaw line and then down his collar bone, nipping and licking all the curves and bumps of his bones.

"Look, he's already getting hard again."

Jonghyun's laughter turned into a soft moan which made Taemin's cheeks flare a hot pink while his heart pounded fast once more. He wanted to continuously ask why they were doing this too him but they answer would be the same. He could tell them that he didn't enjoy this and he would scream for help but he couldn't have done that when Minho was on top of him. In truth, he enjoyed this attention; he enjoyed the way pleasure would just pool inside of him only to be released suddenly and violently. He wanted to go again, but there wasn't going to be any chance in hell that he would voice these forbidden thoughts.

Taemin felt Key's legs on either side of his thighs and tensed instantly. This was different from what Minho had down because he hadn't tried to spread his legs so he had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Kibum-ah, are you sure that you want to ride him rough?"

Onew's concern brought worry to Taemin, thinking that this would hurt him in some way because honestly, he didn't have a clue what that question meant.

"Oh you're right. Give me the lube then."

Some shuffling around the room and then a click like a bottle was just opened. Taemin whimpered when a freezing liquid was smothered onto his small erection. He pushed against the restraints once more, unaware that this was actually turning Jonghyun on. In fact, anything that Taemin had done and was about to do in that bed was turning everyone painfully hard (in Minho's case, twice over).

"Here, allow me."

Jonghyun's husky voice came from down the middle of the bed and some more weight shifting on the bed told him that Key was laying down next to where his feet were, so Taemin spread them only slightly so that they wouldn't be laid on.

"Taemin, you look so hot from this angle."

"You're here for me babe."

Key's voice nearly growled in warning, no doubt trying to get him to focus.

The sudden moans from his hyung just below him sent shivers down his spine and his toes curled, holding in the quiet moans of his own as Taemin began to leak precum. Just waiting for the moans and groans around the room to stop entering his ears; just waiting for Kibum to get down with it and stop waiting. Every thing felt like torture.

Taemin arched his back when he felt a slick hot tongue run up his shaft before an "oof" came and Key was back on top of him.

"I'm first you ass."

Jonghyun laughed again but this time he was farther from the bed.

"I just wanted a taste."

Warm hands were placed heavily on Taemin's chest, which he figured that Kibum was trying to support his weight. He continued to wait for the other to do something and it really wasn't long before his erection was grabbed softly and placed in an unimaginably hot space.

Taemin thrusted even further into it with a groan which made Kibum cry out from the unexpected movement. His dull nails started to dig into his chest once the magnae pushed his hips back onto the bed.

However, just the breathing of Kibum on top of him wanted him to push back into that heat. He liked the feeling it had on his stiff groin, the way it pulled and held tightly onto him.

What felt like an eternity, Taemin felt Kibum's weight shift, making that hole envelope his shaft entirely and they groaned together.

Kibum seemed to quickly continue this motion and oddly enough, that same pleasure filling sensation wrapped tightly into his stomach. Kibum seemed to groan a lot louder, unknown to Taemin because he was pumping his own erection.

Within a few more minutes, with Taemin's forehead sweating and his head getting terribly fuzzy once more, the climax he wanted to feel was on the brink of setting off when Kibum had let out a loud throaty cry and tightened around Taemin's erection. Forcibly, he pushed even father into it as he rode out their orgasms together.

Every muscle in Taemin's body hurt. He relaxed completely and allowed his head to turn to the side as he gasped for air to enter his burning lungs. Despite the blind fold over his eyes, the world got quieter and darker and suddenly, he blacked out.

-/-/-/-/-/-

When Taemin woke up, he was in his own bed with the covers wrapped tightly around his body. He was confused as his opened slowly because of the light around the room. Had everything last night been a dream, his hyungs taking advantage of him like that?

Taemin looked at the other bed in the room, Minho's, to see if he was asleep still but found that it was empty. Sighing, he sat up from a sharp cry left his lips as he fell back onto the bed, pain creeping up his spine. He didn't understand where it had come from until Kibum entered his room with a breakfast tray of orange juice, chocolate chip pancakes (his favorite), and a cut up mango. He was smiling brightly.

"I'm glad you're up and before you say anything, yes what happened last night did happen and you pissed off Jonghyun by fainting, so I'm pretty sure he will want his turn tonight. Eat up."

Still with that smiley face he left Taemin gaping at him. Did he really just say that? He inwardly groaned because this was not worth only two chocolate chip pancakes.


	2. EXTRA!

**A/N: **Ok so this is the product of not using protection children~ Hahaha really this wasnt suppose to sprout up but I hope you like it. It's when Jonghyun finally gets his turn with Taemin! :D Comments please! And thank you for the lovely ones i have recieved!

* * *

The whole day was crazy: Minho couldn't stop smiling when Taemin would look at him and Key seemed to be in an extra happy mood. Onew was the only considerate person in SHINee by helping Taemin walk with as little of a limp as possible. Jonghyun was no where to be found.

Key never told him when Jonghyun would want him but he wasn't even sure he wanted it. He didn't even think he wanted what had happened with Key and Minho last night to happen.

However, when he tried to think that he received the worst present in the history of ever getting a present for his birthday, the remembrance of that high he felt when he came and having Minho fill him…

Taemin shivered from the thought, not used to the dirty thought. How could he have changed so quickly? What happened to the wonderful, sweet, naïve kid he once was?

Morning turned into night and thankfully for Taemin's worry, Jonghyun finally showed his face and with the other members of SHINee, carried out their daily schedule of practicing, eating, practicing, training, and even more practicing. By the ending of their nth practice, this one consisted of dances (Taemin found it a nice end to the very regular days).

They were doing some choreography to their new song so it could be flawless for their broadcasting station and when they ended, everyone was sweating. Key was grumbling how he needed a shower quickly; otherwise he would pass out from the sweat smell on his own body. Onew (nearly tripping out the door) said he would join the umma while Minho exchanged heated looks with Jonghyun before he too left.

Taemin wiped his forehead with a sparse towel before turning to head out the door with everyone else but Jonghyun was already there. And he locked the door with both of them inside with only lights and mirrors. Taemin suddenly felt afraid.

"Haha… what you dooooin hyung?"

His laugh was strained as he tried to convince himself that Jonghyun was only joking and he would laugh with him, opening the door and letting them both out to follow their band mates. But he didn't do that. And he didn't laugh.

Taemin gulped down something invisibly hard as he walked around the room near the walls to gain as much distance from his hyung as was allowed. It didn't seem to do anything about making Jonghyun not come closer to him with a frightfully determined look. Soon both guys stopped from walking, Taemin smacked dab in the middle of the room, mirror to his back, with Jonghyun a meter or so away from him. Taemin thought that he probably preferred having a blindfold on because then he didn't have to look in his hyung's burning eyes that raged with black lust.

Was this really Jonghyun's fault? Was he going to have to be scorned for looking at Taemin like he had been taunting him ever since they met? He told himself that no, it was the magnae's fault for having sex with Minho. For fucking Kibum. Sure Onew had helped him with boner and he returned the favor but how many times does the Almighty Key allow his son to be sexed up by every fucking member of SHINee (Part of this reason was because he got tired of their Super Junior and DBSK sunbae's taking advantage of him)? And the one time this miracle happened, the damn virgin (not so much anymore) had to pass out. What. The. Fuck. So Jonghyun, with permission from Kibum, planned this whole day out. He knew Taemin would forget the day and his plan with him when they got their schedule into full swing and he also knew Taemin would be sweaty after practice and it was his goal only to make that body burn up more.

"C-can we j-just not… do it?"

Taemin's voice was cracked and high in fear as he couldn't more back any longer. Jonghyun could move forward, however, and soon he was able to rest a hand on the mirror right next to Taemin's head. He brought their faces close and their noses touched. Even that small act scared the magnae so he turned his head to the side but Jonghyun wasn't going to have any of that. His free hand that wasn't supporting him grabbed the smaller's chin roughly so he would look at him for only a second before he pressed their lips roughly together, forcing them to fit like the wrong pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Taemin whined as he felt a tongue forcing its entrance and it hurt to keep his lips locked. Jonghyun wanted more so he let go of his chin to pinch his nose shut, forcing the younger to open his mouth. Once he did, to gasp for air, it was all lost for Taemin.

The kiss started to soften once the magnae noticeably relaxed and allowed his mouth th be ravished by a tongue, long and thin. Jonghyun took the opportunity to press their hips together (he ignored the fact of Taemin being only an inch or so taller than he) and thrust his tongue inside the hot mouth as he grinded against the younger.

Taemin could no longer focus on the kiss as he moaned into Jonghyun's mouth that was swallowed with another thrust of his tongue and rough hump to his small erection. Instinctively, he wrapped a leg loosely around his hyung as the older's hand went to riding up Taemin's shirt to feel the small biceps underneath. No matter how much he ate or worked out, he couldn't seem to get any bigger, the same with muscle mass.

There wasn't room for thinking between them as the dry humping continued and Taemin's back started to hurt severely from being ever forced against the mirror. Suddenly, Jonghyun's hands went to his hips as his mouth was brought to his ear.

"What do you want Taemin-ah?"

His voice was playfully husky and the younger knew what was wanted of him. He could have simply pushed his hyung away and run out to the rest of SHINee but the harsh slow humping against his _"Taeminnie"_ was so fucking good that he would have said anything for Jonghyun.

"Y-you hyung. I want you."

His head was tilted backwards against the mirror as his hands tangled themselves in Jonghyun's hair. He remembered feeling this before; the tightness in his stomach, heart racing and light taste of fear. Taemin only really recognized it because he felt this yesterday, only with a lot more fear involved.

The humping continued, much to Taemin's disappointment because he really didn't want clothes on now. Jonghyun bit on his ear love as his hands tweaked a bit too hard and caused Taemin to groan in slight pain.

"What do you want me to do babe?"

Another lick to his ear and Taemin forgot entirely at the pet-name with a moan. He pulled on his hair suddenly and forced Jonghyun to stop and look at him. Both of them were horny and each had their own set of needs they wanted filled.

"Please touch me hyung."

Jonghyun smirked and pecked the abused lips as his head went down the smaller chest quickly and pushed down Taemin's pants and boxers (possibly too fast for the younger's liking) and took hold of the others erection and the younger had to keep from cumming right then and there. A hard cry passed through his lips with the turn of Jonghyun's wrist.

"How long can you last Taeminnie?"

Even through his eyes were closed, he could practically see the smirk on his face with the way he sounded in the suddenly silent dance studio. All Taemin could hear was his heart beating in his ears and the moans that passed from his lips at each stroke his elder gave to his shaft.

"N-not long…"

Taemin's voice was a slight whimper as he felt the muscles in Jonghyun's hands shift slightly and tighten only by a milligram.

"So if I do this…?"

Taemin nearly screamed in ecstasy as he came in his hand after he had had the bright idea to slip his small nail into his slit and play with it slightly. This had driven him over the edge and now his mind was mush, bones practically non-existent and if it weren't for a well placed knee between his legs, he would have slipped toward the floor. Labored breathing turned into slow heavy pants and that was when Jonghyun decided to trace Taemin's lips with his dirty fingers.

Taemin opened his eyes almost instantly and turned his head away, disgusted.

"What are you doing hyung? That's nasty."

His voice was still weak but thankfully it didn't waver.

"Call me Jonghyun and I want you to know what you taste like. I want you to like it."

Taemin looked at the hand, still in the air, out of the corner of his eye. His cum was all over the flesh but despite the internal screaming that it was bad, he wanted to listen to Jonghyun. He turned his head back to face Jonghyun and opened his mouth slightly to slowly get two fingers to enter his mouth. To het his mind off the mental thoughts, he sucked harshly and flicked his tongue around on every inch of skin. The taste was very bland and salty, not at all what he was expecting.

Taemin was focusing so much on himself that he didn't notice Jonghyun moaning softly with eyes practically closed, head tilted up. Suddenly the fingers were out and his elder took control of the situation yet again. His lips went to his neck after he picked Taemin up and forced him to wrap his legs, now free of any sort of clothing, around his slender waist. Now there was even more pressure on Taemin's back as he was sandwiched between it and Jonghyun's body that relentlessly grounded against his, cocks rubbing and getting slippery from cum.

The small boy cried out when slick fingers pushed harshly inside him. Sweat glistened on both their foreheads and Jonghyun just loved the face of pleasure every time he pushed his fingers deeper and touched the sensitive part of skin. Taemin's golden wavy hair stuck to his face and covered one eye delicately so he tilted his head back. He would have been ashamed from hearing himself moan so frequently and lustfully but he couldn't concentrate. His member was throbbing again and he felt his orgasm get close.

"H-hyung, I-I'm close…"

Jonghyun took his fingers out then and started to stroke both of their erections, making him himself give a high moan while Taemin held in a cry by biting his lower lip forcibly.

"Didn't I say… to call me… Jonghyun?"

Each pause was followed by a long slow pump of their combined erections. Taemin dug his nails into Jonghyun's shoulders as he nodded vigoursly, eyes shut tight.

"Y-yes."

His voice was a whisper and Jonghyun smirked as he let god of their anatomy to position Taemin above his red stiff cock, touching the pink prepared entrance.

"What was that?"

With only letting the touch serve as a warning, he pushed his way in Taemin, slightly loosing his breath from how tight and hot he still was.

"YES!"

Taemin screamed and arched his back, nails digging in his skin even more as he turned his head and pressed his cheek against the cool mirror.

Like a good hyung would do to their recently deflowered SHINee member would do, Jonghyun paused for Taemin to breath enough oxygen o be considered alive but the heat continued to clench and unclench, causing slight jerks of his hips and the original plan failed. He couldn't hold himself back any longer and Jonghyun tightened his hold on the crying boy's hips (he had calmed down considerably from louder cried/screams of pain mixed with pleasure), and thrust with all he had up and into Taemin.

The boy continued to flow with the harsh, fast slams into his body and with each deep grunt Jonghyun gave, a soft cry was emitted from Taemin's lips until his prostate was hit and he orgasm a second time. Jonghyun was surprised that it only took one hit to it but he had teased him in the beginning so he guessed that it made sense.

The tightened hole grabbed onto his hard dick with no mercy and he came too, releasing his seed into Taemin as his thrusts slowed and finally stopped.

Taemin took his legs from Jonghyun, having already imprinted himself on his skin, and slid down the mirror. Both guys were panting and Jonghyun ran a hand through his slick hair, he felt like he should have said something but he didn't find the words and plus, his head was still foggy.

Taemin squirmed from the feeling of his hyung's cum leaving his thoroughly opened entrance. Pain still laced his spince with dominance.

"Hyung…?"

He forgot to call him Jonghyun but it went unnoticed.

"Yea Taemin-ah?"

"I didn't expect you to be so… _thick._"


End file.
